The invention relates to a surface component in particular to a structural wall support of wagon boxes or rail vehicles. More particularly, the present invention refers to a surface component of a type having a sheet metal structure and sectional members for stiffening the sheet metal structure, with the sectional members including at least one profile web oriented perpendicular to the sheet metal structure, wherein profile legs abutting the sheet metal structure are welded to the sheet metal structure at spaced weld points.
It is known that surface components of this type can be constructed by welding sheet metal to the profile leg using discontinuous fillet welds in order to keep the sink marks of the weld seams which appear on the outside of the sheet metal, as small as possible. This has the disadvantage that over the entire length of the profile legs, the profile leg and the sheet metal form double walls which have to be well sealed with a sealing compound in order to prevent corrosion. The problem here is to ensure that all areas having double-wall metal parts are completely sealed. Another disadvantage lies in the considerable difficulty to shape the sheet metal accurately or sufficiently in the sections where the sheet metal has a continuous double wall and is partly provided with weld seams.